


The Ace Pilot And The Ace Nurse

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: now for something completely different, unless it's a series, yeah the title is terrible but i never put titles on my tumblr ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You and Poe have been dating for a while. You kiss, you hold hands and you share a bed when both of you are on the base but you’ve never had sex. You don’t want sex and the thought of it slightly repulses you. The problem is, you haven’t told Poe and you are afraid of his reaction.





	The Ace Pilot And The Ace Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Sex is weird and gross to me to be honest. If you don’t like it and never want it there is nothing wrong with you ever. If you like the idea of it or like reading about it but don’t want it yourself then that is still ok. Whatever you want or don’t just remember it’s all ok. You are still you and that is just awesome.

“I’ll see you in a week Y/N.” Poe said, pulling you into a hug.

“I wish you weren’t going at all you barely got back.” You said, voice slightly muffled against his shirt. You heard him chuckle and you moved out of the hug.

“I know, I know. When I get back it will be just me, you and nobody else.” Poe leaned in close, his mouth against your ear. “There is a lot two people can do alone.” He gave you a quick kiss and left to go to his ship. You knew he loved you but you wondered if he loved his ship more.

When Poe had taken off you turned round to see Rey standing behind you. You swallowed nervously, you knew what she was going to say to you.

“Rey, not now.” You walked back to the med bay ready to begin your day. You were a nurse and while you were glad it wasn’t busy in the med bay you had begun to get bored. Poe had often suggested ways to relieve your boredom but you turned him down everytime. He always understood and he stayed with you until the head nurse kicked him out. She tells him he spends enough time in the med bay, she doesn’t want to see him more than she already does.

“Yes, Y/N now.” Rey walked beside you. “You’ll have to tell him soon. He might start thinking you don’t care about him, if you’re constantly shutting him out like that.”

You stopped. “He doesn’t think that does he?” You had been more closed off recently, Poe had mentioned sex a couple of times but never pushed it. You were ready when you were ready. Except you were never going to be ready.

“No but he has asked me if there was something bothering you that you wouldn’t tell him but told me. I said no but he didn’t seem convinced.”

You said nothing. Rey was right, you had to tell Poe the truth. You were just so afraid of what might happen. You had only been with two other guys before you and one of them cheated on you and the other just dumped you. Way to really make a girl trust men, you thought. Rey had repeatedly told you Poe isn’t like that and you believed her. It was just that part of the brain that kept telling you ‘but what if?….’

Rey moved to stand in front of you, preventing you from walking away from her. “You have a week before he comes back. I’ll help you as best as I can but you have to tell him everything ok?” You nodded and Rey gave you a small hug. You went your separate ways, you to the med bay and Rey to jedi training.

* * *

It had been a full week since Poe had left and he was due to arrive back today. To say you were nervous about it was an understatement. Rey had helped you prepare the best you could but she couldn’t tell him for you.

You had finished your job for the day when you were told Poe had come back. You ran to the hangar and leapt into Poe’s arms.

“You’re back!”

“Yeah I am and I missed you so much.” Poe smiled at you.

Poe put you back down and pulled you in for a kiss. When you finally broke apart, Poe told you to meet him in his room while he went to debrief.

* * *

You paced the length of Poe’s bedroom wondering what was the best way to tell him. If you told him as soon as he came in then it gave him time for him to break up with you, and then you can cry for most of the night and still manage to get some sleep. Excellent plan, you thought to yourself.

You turned around when you saw Poe enter his bedroom and when he greeted you, you did not return it.

“Poe listen to me. I have to tell you something and I don’t want you to say anything until I am finished or i’ll never get through it.” You sat down on the bed and Poe sat next to you.

“I love you. I love you a lot and I love everything we do together. The only I don’t want to do with you though is….” You took a second for yourself then continued on, “sex.”

Poe was silent for a minute before saying; “You don’t want to have sex with me?”

“Yeah.” You looked at Poe and saw him staring at the floor.

“I mean I don’t understand? Is there someone else you want to have sex with or….or… did I do something?” Poe was feeling very confused right now. Did you not find him attractive?

“What? No. There isn’t anyone else.” Now it was your turn to be confused.

“I thought you just said that you..”

“Oh kriff. No no that’s not it. I think we’ve gotten confused here. Poe it’s not you.”

“Oh.” Poe looked up and finally met your gaze. “Then what did you mean?”

“Poe I meant that I don’t want sex. Ever. This is who I am and what I feel. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

Poe was too stunned to speak. He was glad that there wasn’t anyone else, he was prepared to fight for you and would move heaven and D’Qar for you.

“I don’t want to leave you. There is more to a relationship than sex. I’m sorry if i’ve ever made you uncomfortable. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was afraid Poe. People have hurt me emotionally whenever I told them and I just couldn’t take it if it happened to us.”

Poe pulled you onto his lap and wrapped his arms around you.

“I would never do that to you. I’m glad you told me, for a while I was worried it was something worse.”

Poe noticed your eyes were filling with tears and you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Hey hey it’s ok Y/N. Don’t cry. This changes nothing and I’m glad you told me. I never want you to feel pressured into doing something you don’t want to do. Especially not something like that.” Poe lifted your head and looked at you. “As long as we still get to hold hands right?”

You laughed and nodded. Holding hands was just fine too.


End file.
